


Stay as You Are

by Odazai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Graphic Discussions of Sex, M/M, Mentions of vaginal sex, Trans Male Character, but no actual sex, mentions of anal sex, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odazai/pseuds/Odazai
Summary: Link and Allen meet at a bar and the night progresses from there.
Relationships: Howard Link/Allen Walker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Howard Link/Tokusa
Kudos: 3





	Stay as You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually trying to write smut, but I like this a bit better than any smut I could have come up with. Anyway, enjoy!

Link was calmly drinking his German Riesling when Tokusa whispered in his ear, “There’s a cute guy eyeing you.”

Instead of asking what the guy looked like, like he wanted to, Link looked around and found the person staring at him. He had short, white hair, a beautiful smile, and interested, big, grey eyes.

“I’m your wingman, so tell me what to do.”

Before Link could respond, the guy got up and walked toward Link.

“I’m Allen,” he said, Scottish accent thick, and oh so enticing.

“This is Link,” Tokusa said, getting up and slipping past Allen. “See you later,” he said, leaving for Allen’s seat and letting Allen have his.

“May I sit here?” Allen asked, smile and eyes soft.

“You may.”

After sitting down, Allen set his tall glass of ice and dark liquid on the bar top. Link could see the bubbles sticking to the side of the glass.

He didn’t particularly talk to strangers in bars and Allen wasn’t saying anything, he was simply staring sweetly, so Link was unsure if he should start the conversation. “Wh—” he stopped when Allen opened his mouth.

“No, you go ahead,” Allen said, like he was curious to see what Link had been planning on saying.

“Are you sure?” Goodness, this was awkward.

Allen nodded. “But, I could go first,” he said quickly, eyes wide.

To ease the mounting tension, Link said, in Bavarian German, because, in his opinion, it was the prettiest of all German dialogues and it was the one he was fluent in, “You’re quite beautiful.”

Allen’s eyes were still wide, but he was smiling now. “German?”

“Yes.”

Eyes relaxing, Allen asked, “So, are you from Germany, or did you learn that somewhere else?”

“My parents are from Germany, and I grew up speaking both Standard and Bavarian German. What about you?”

“That’s really cool.” Allen carded a hand through his hair like he was trying to stop a feeling. “I’m from Stirling, Scotland. I moved here for university. I haven’t seen my family in person in three months, and I’m super excited to go home for the summer. But, I’m actually doing okay, aside from the homesickness, which gets better as time goes on.” Allen laughed, a breath puffing out of his lungs. “I’m sorry, I’m just going on and on about myself. How far do you live from your family?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry you’re homesick. My parents live close by, but I went to college on the other side of the country, so I can understand a bit. Not quite as far as from here to Scotland, but it was far enough that my heart and stomach ached constantly for the first year unless I was with them.” Link took a sip of his drink while Allen was doing the same.

“I’ll be okay.” Allen took a deep breath as he set his drink down. “Anyway,” he said with a smile, “what do you do for work? Not that you have to have a job.”

A small smile twitched at the corners of Link’s mouth at how adorably inclusive Allen was being. “I have a job. I’m a high school English teacher. Specifically, I teach tenth grade.”

Only when Allen looked confused did Link realize that the schooling was different in the US than it was in Scotland. “How old would that be?”

“They usually start at fifteen and end at sixteen.”

Allen nodded “Okay, that makes sense. How long have you been a teacher?”

“This is my third year. What year are you in university?”

“Third. So, how much older than me would that make you?” Allen was smirking like he liked that Link was older than him.

Link cleared his throat and then swallowed. “About four, I believe.”

“Excellent.” Allen leaned close and whispered in Link’s ear, “Would you like to get out of here?”

After only a moment of hesitation, Link nodded. “Yes.” When Link looked over as they stood up, Tokusa was smirking at them. “I’ll return shortly,” he said, directing his gaze to Allen, who nodded.

“Okay.”

“Heading out?” Tokusa asked.

Link nodded. “Do you mind if we go back to our apartment?”

Smile softening, Tokusa said, “Yeah, I’ll just crash at Madarao’s. Go, have fun.”

“Thank you.” With that, Link left the bar with Allen.

“I took the bus here and I think my dormmate is at our place, so…”

After roughly three seconds of wondering if Allen was going to say more, Link said, “I can drive us to my apartment.”

Allen smiled and reached for Link’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

They walked down the street and to Link’s car. He opened the door for Allen because his side bordered the road. Once Allen was safely inside, Link checked to make sure no cars were coming, and then got in on the driver’s side.

As they drove on the freeway, Allen placed a hand on Link’s upper thigh. “This okay?”

“Yes.” And it was. Link had been with many men, nearly entirely after transitioning, and the only person what had touched him with such care had been Tokusa. “What are you studying?”

“Computer science,” Allen said, rubbing his thumb against Link’s clothed thigh.

“I’ve heard that’s a difficult major to get into here.”

“Oh, it is. I know so many people from my intro comp sci classes that had to change what they wanted to do because they got rejected. It’s a rough place to be.”

“I would imagine.”

The only noise that could be heard for a couple minutes was the wheels scraping against the road as they rolled over it, but then Allen pushed the button to turn on the audio system. Classical music filled the car.

“Is this you, or the person you were with?” Allen asked, sounding like he was smiling, but Link didn’t dare look when they was going a mile a minute.

“This is my CD.”

“It suits you.”

Link wasn’t sure about that, but he was curious now if Allen’s taste in music fit him. “What kind of music do you like?”

“All kinds of stuff. I’m not really super into only liking on genre. If I like a song, I’ll listen to it.”

That certainly suited Allen, to be inclusive even in his music tastes. Link only hoped he was inclusive about other things. That was information to be shared when Link wasn’t driving, though.

They chatted about what the weather was like in Scotland this time of year and what company Allen was hoping to work at when he graduated. And then they got up to Link’s apartment. Behind a closed and locked door, inside a safe, trans-friendly city, with Allen looked at him with kind, warm eyes, Link felt safe sharing a deeply personal piece of information.

“I’m trans.”

Allen nodded. “Alright, thanks for letting me know. What are you comfortable with?”

“That depends, however, I have had a kind of bottom surgery, so I have a small penis, and I do still have a vagina, if you would like to do that, but I have not had, nor do I plan on having, top surgery because my chest is so small it seemed pointless to go through the recovery.”

Allen pressed against Link, trapping him between his body and the wooden door. “Can you still get pregnant?”

“It’s a possibility, albeit an unlikely one if we’re safe.”

“Then, I won’t fuck your vagina. Not that we wouldn’t use a condom anyway.”

Link shuddered pleasantly at the thought of Allen’s warm cum rushing through him. Perhaps if they were in a monogamous relationship for six months, then maybe they would allow themselves that pleasure.

“So, how do you feel about anal?”

Even if it was a simple question of comfort, it sounded so _dirty_.

“I’ve had it a few times. It’s not as enjoyable as vaginal sex for me, but it’s nice.”

Allen laughed. “Nice, huh?” He nodded, saying, “Yeah, I guess I could describe some of the sex I’ve had that way.” After breathing out, he said, “Anyway, let’s not do that, if it’s not super fun for you. What about, like, blowjobs?”

“Those are good.” He and Tokusa used to love giving each other those before Tokusa got together with Madarao. It was then Link remembered that he hadn’t been on a real date in over a year and he could use that more than he could use getting his dick sucked from some guy he met at a bar. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Allen looked a little confused at the abrupt topic turn, and who could blame him?

“Is it possible for this night to continue without us sleeping together?”

Allen smiled, and then took a step back, giving Link some breathing room. “Of course. We could watch a movie, or we could talk some more.”

Link grabbed Allen’s hand and led him to the couch. “You can pick the movie,” he said as they sat down and he picked up the remote. Allen was sitting in the middle, allowing them to hold hands as Allen scrolled through rom-coms, the genre he had chosen.

“Ooh, _Crazy, Stupid, Love_. I love that movie,” Allen said.

“I’ve never seen it. Go ahead and put it on.”

Allen clicked on it. As it began playing, he said, “It’s a really good movie. Though, I don’t like when people use the word, ‘crazy.’”

“Me neither.” Tokusa had been the one to educate him on that. He wondered who had educated Allen, or if he had found out on his own. That was a topic for another time, though.

They watched the movie, both rather intently despite that Allen had seen it before. When it was over, Allen asked, “Did you like it?”

When Link looked over, Allen was smiling eagerly like he had been a part of the movie production. “I did, it was quite good. Is this your favorite movie?”

Tendrils of embarrassment curled around Allen’s smile. “You could tell that?”

“It was only a guess.”

“So, what’s your favorite movie?” Allen appeared much more relaxed now that Link couldn’t read him as easily as he had thought.

“ _Bring it On_.”

“Really?” Allen was smiling like that was absolutely the cutest thing he had ever heard.

“Yes.”

Allen nodded. “Cool.” He sat back and stared at the array of movie thumbnails. “So, what now?”

Link was thirsty, so he asked, “Would you like some water?”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Allen looked surprised by something.

Not bothering to ask what it was, Link stood, disconnecting their hands, and then filled two mugs with water. He sat back down and gave one to Allen, who drained the whole thing in five seconds.

“I was really thirsty,” Allen breathed, pulling the red mug away from his wet lips.

“I’m sorry for not offering sooner.” Link was trying, and failing, at not staring at Allen’s mouth.

“It’s fine.” Allen’s tongue darts out to lick the water off his lips, leaving a shiny layer of saliva behind. “I could have asked. I was just so focused on the movie.”

Link took a sip of water, wetting his suddenly dry mouth and throat.

Before he could say anything, Allen’s lips quirked up into a smirk. “Do you wanna kiss me?” He sounded pleased at the notion.

Link blushed as he met Allen’s eyes. And in those grey eyes was desire. “I do, yes.”

They set their matching mugs on the coffee table, completely in-sync. And then Allen straddled Link, legs on either side of his thighs. “Ready?”

Link nodded. His heart was racing with anticipation and excitement. When their lips met, something felt so right about it. Like the first time Link’s parents called him, “Howard”.

* * *

They kissed for a couple hours, touches staying sensual rather than sexual, and then fell asleep in Link’s bed, cuddled under the covers together.

When Link woke up, it was because he smelled Tokusa’s soap emanating from their shared bathroom. Allen was still asleep, white hair peeking out from under the thick blanket. Link wondered if he was cold, or if he always slept like that.

He didn’t want to leave Allen alone in his bed, so he pulled Allen closer and pressed his nose to the top of Allen’s head, breathing in the scent of eucalyptus and mint.

Not long after, Allen slowly sat up, allowing Link to move without being caused discomfort. Allen stretched his arms above his head and made a soft noise. “Ah,” he said, dropping his arms to the comforter. “How’d you sleep?

“I slept well. How did you sleep?”

Allen smiled. “I slept awesome. Your bed is way more comfortable than the one in my dorm.”

Link nodded. “Would you like breakfast. I can make something.”

“No, I don’t want to trouble you. I mean, I’d like to stay for breakfast, but you don’t have to make anything.”

“Alright,” Link said, smiling slightly. They got out of bed, both wearing Link’s pajamas, which were a little big for Allen, but not enough that it was all that noticeable.

In the kitchen, they found Tokusa eating cereal, leaning against the counter boarding the fridge. “Aw, you look like an old married couple in those pajamas.”

Link ignored him and brought Allen to the cabinet that contained cereal and breakfast bars. “Take whatever you want.”

Allen grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar. While he was eating it, Link made a bowl of cereal and milk and then filled two cups with water for him and Allen.

The three of them ate breakfast in amicable silence. And then Allen kissed Link’s cheek. “I should probably go do my linear algebra homework, but I’ll text you, okay?” he said, ending with a smile.

“Good luck with your homework.”

With one last wry look, Allen left the apartment.

As Tokusa went to lock the door, he said, “So, details?”

“We talked, watched a movie, kissed, and then fell asleep.”

While Link had been speaking, Tokusa had turned around and smiled. “Very cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
